The invention relates to a take-up device for a line, in particular for an electric cable, comprising a frame on which a take-up drum for the line is mounted so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation, and a rotary coupling between a line terminal fixed relative to the frame and a line terminal fixed relative to the take-up drum.
Such take-up devices are known in the prior art. In these take-up devices the rotary coupling is designed such that a part of the line experiences a greater or lesser degree of twisting.
These designs have the disadvantage that the part of the line which undergoes twisting is subjected to strong mechanical stresses and thus permits only a limited life of the rotary coupling.
Other designs, suitable only for electric cables, provide for example slip ring contacts which however are likewise subject to wear and susceptible to faults.